H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 04: Party Girls
Party Girls is the fourth episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Determined to live a normal life, Cleo encourages Emma to have her annual sleepover. Cleo gets splashed, causing her to have to hide her tail in a sleeping bag. Cleo meets a mysterious old woman who seems to know their secret. Plot Determined to live her life as normal, Cleo confronts her fears and lands a job at the Sea World Marine Park, helping out to feed the dolphins. Despite her precautions, she gets splashed and, just as she’s about to turn into a mermaid, a mysterious old woman, Miss Louise Chatham, comes to her aid. Cleo has a strange feeling that Miss Chatham knows more than she’s letting on. Meanwhile, while out exploring the Moon Pool at Mako Island, Emma finds a necklace; more proof that the girls are possibly not the only ones to have been there. Also determined to live a normal life, Emma goes ahead with her usual sleepover party. When Cleo is accidentally splashed at the sleepover, she is forced to hide in a closet before she morphs. Cleo comes back out to the party – as a mermaid with her tail hidden in a sleeping bag! As the girls prepare to toss Cleo onto the couch as a prank, she uses her powers to cause the drinks to explode, showering a screaming Miriam's head and top. As Miriam rages at Emma for the incident (the drinks ruined her new top), Cleo escapes to the bathroom upstairs while the rest of the girls are distracted. Miriam tries to retaliate by stealing Emma's locket and framing Rikki for it, but is caught by Rikki, who forces her to hand it back. After this, our girls realize life may never be the same again, but their friendship will. Trivia * Christine Amor had a previous role in another Jonathan M. Shiff production (Cybergirl) as Mayor Burdette Buxton. * The person that plays Cleo's boss at the aquarium, Andrea Moor, is also their acting coach. *The episode start filming on October 10th, 2005. * Cleo's tail is longer than her legs, so it should not be physically possible to fit it into the sleeping bag. * First appearances of Miss Chatham and Cleo's boss. * Second party in the series. The first party being in Pool Party. * Tiffany gets Emma's invitation to the party, but just doesn't go. * First appearance of the Lockets, the first being found in the moon pool. * Trent Sullivan as Elliot Gilbert and Ariu Lang Sio as Wilfred are credited, but do not show up in the episode. * A book based on this episode is H2O: A Sleepover Tail. Notes * International Airdates: **Denmark: February 9, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 9, 2007 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on March 23, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Allusions Quotes :Emma: (holding the locket) This might be safer with you. :Cleo: With me? You found it. :Emma: And I nearly managed to get it stolen. I know how much you like it. Here. :Cleo: You sure? :Emma: Anyone who can hide a mermaid tail in the middle of a party has got what it takes to look after that. Come on. ---- :(Cleo gets wet) :(Miss Chatham throws a towel at her) :Miss Chatham: Try this...timed well wouldn't you say? :Cleo: Ah, yea, thanks. Nearly got salt water in my eye, would've stung. :Miss Chatham: It does sting doesn't it? But not when you're actually underwater. Why is that I wonder? :Cleo: I don't know. :Miss Chatham: Lots of things are a mystery. Still, you've got time to learn. Staying dry! That's the big one ---- :(On the phone) :Cleo: So have you decided what time for the party tonight? ... Emma! This is a tradition we're talking about! :Emma: I know, but ... I just don't see how I can have the party this year. Not with recent developments...Your new job!...The Dolphin Tank, at the marine park. :Lewis: The what?! :Cleo: Yes of course the tank's full of water Emma, they're aquatic mammals ... Yes, I DO remember what water does to me, but I'm not gonna let that run my life. ---- :Cleo: Wait! Don’t go. What do you mean it? Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Tiffany - Alice Hunter *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Louise Chatham - Christine Amor *Mrs. Geddes - Andrea Moor *Alyssa - Ashleigh Lawrence *Caitlin - Candice Dixon *Fiona - Casceilia Mulvena *Party Girl #1 - Unknown (uncredited) *Party Girl #2 - Unknown (uncredited) *Party Girl #3 - Unknown (uncredited) *Party Girl #4 - Unknown (uncredited) *Party Girl #5 - Unknown (uncredited) *Party Girl #6 - Unknown (uncredited) *Party Girl #7 - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery File:Mythical_Sea_Creatures.png File:Mythical Sea Creatures Back Cover.png File:Mythical_Sea_Creatures_Inside.png File:Lewis Reading A Book.jpg File:Emma on Phone.png File:Frolicing With Dolphines.png File:Emma Swims With Dolphin.JPG File:Emma With Locket.png File:Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg File:Mermaid in Sleeping Bag.jpg File:Emma at the Party.jpg File:Slumber Party.jpg File:Louise At Marine Park.png File:Cleo Blow-drys Her Tail.jpg File:Blue Locket Discarded.jpg File:Emma Helps Cleo Dry.jpg File:Emma Found The Locket.png File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:Cleo Gets Bucket.jpg File:Alyssa (friend Emma).png File:Alyssa (1).png File:Alyssa and Cleo.png File:Alyssa and Zane.png File:Alyssa (2).png File:Alyssa and Cleo (2).png File:Alyssa (4).png File:Alyssa and Girls.png File:Fiona.png File:Geddes.png File:S01E04.jpg File:Fiona Worried.jpg File:Rikki in Limited Transformation.jpg File:Girls at the Party (2).jpg File:Cleo and Louise at the Marine Park.jpg Miriam (2).jpeg Emma Calling Mum.png Three Frozen Colas.jpg Pastries.jpg Dolphins.jpg Blue Locket.JPG MV5BYjY1NjZhYWEtYTdiOC00MDg5LWIwODgtMzczYzk2ZTRjMjJmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjgwOTM3MDI@._V1_.jpg Gilbert's reception 4.png Gilbert's reception 6.png Behind the scenes Mermaid captured.jpg Video pl:Przyjęcie Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water